


Slow Grind

by ForgottenDream12



Series: Secret Admirer [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenDream12/pseuds/ForgottenDream12
Summary: After clearing up their misunderstandings of one another, Steve and Tony go from their first kiss to something more.





	Slow Grind

**Author's Note:**

> Follows events from part 1 of Secret Admirer

Having gotten over their misunderstandings of one another, Steve and Tony went straight from their first kiss to the best slow grind of Tony’s life. Having been surprised but delighted at being kissed, the blonde had fallen into it with everything he had. He did his best to show Tony that he’d be worth it if he was given this chance. Most would have taught had as the older more experienced party, the brunet would have been the one to initiate further, but Steve had been the one to grab his hips and grind up against him.

The pressure on his dick had been enough to get him to let out a small moan of pressure and Steve took this as an invitation to slowly push his tongue into Tony’s mouth. His hands went flying to the back of his head, pulling at the blond strands to bring the other man closer as he pushed his own hips back. Before he could do anything further though, Steve had lifted him up and set him back down on his desk. “That’s fucking hot, Cap.”

Right before their lips were brought back together he heard him whisper. “Steve, please.” From there things progressed until Steve found his way between Tony’s open thighs and began a slow grind against his clothed crotch. His pleas for the solider to remove their clothes went unheeded. “Not yet, Tony.” The pace of their grinding spend up as Tony groaned with pleasure. He didn’t want to come in his jeans but Steve didn’t seem to care about that.

With one more push of the larger man’s hips against his, Tony was coming.  It felt good for a few more thrusts of Steve hips where the other man joined him in release. Afterwards, the wetness in his jeans began to cool and it started to become uncomfortable. “I hate you.” A burst of air was let go against his neck in a laugh and it made him shudder. The spot was licked in apology.

“You really don’t.”

Sighing, Tony pulled back and stared up into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. “You’re right. I abhor you.”

“More like adore.”

“Shut up before I decide this was a mistake, Grandpa.”


End file.
